Arella
Arella *'''Career:''' Tech-priest *'''Career Rank:''' 3 *'''Homeworld:''' Forge World Description Background Characteristics *'''Weapon Skill:''' 32 *'''Ballistic Skill:''' 33 *'''Strength:''' 33 *'''Toughness:''' 45 *'''Agility:''' 30 *'''Intelligence:''' 40 *'''Perception:''' 33 *'''Willpower:''' 45 *'''Fellowship:''' 24 *'''Wounds:''' 15/15 *'''Fate Points:''' 3/3 *'''Insanity Points:''' 0 *'''Corruption Points:''' 0 Skills *Speak language (low gothic) (int) *Security (Ag) *Literacy (int) *Speak Language (high gothic) (int) *Tech Use (Int) *Medicae *Secret Tongue (Tech) (Int) *Trade (Scrimschawer) (Int) *Common Lore (Tech) (int) +10 *Common Lore (Machine Cult) (int) +10 *Demolition (Int) *Ciphers (Secret Society Sollex) *Scholastic Lore (Tactica Imperialis) Talents *Melee Weapon Training (Primitive) *Basic Weapons training (Las) *Pistol Training (Las) *Electro Graft Use - +10 bonus to Common Lore's, Inquiery and Tech-use tests while connected to a data point *Technical Knock - Unjam gun as half action *Binary Chatter - +10 bonus to control servitors *Unshakable Faith - May re-roll failed fear tests *Hatred (Tech-Heretics) - Gain +10% Bonus in hand to hand. Gear Metal Staff, Las Pistol + 1 charge pack, +1 Charge mag for the Long las, knife, glow lamp, data slate, Mechanicus robes and vestments (Good quality clothes), Vial of Sacred Machine Oil, 7 spare parts (Power cells, wires, chrono meters etc), Medikit (Gives +20 to Medicae skills) *'''Long Las "Syntax Error"''': Telescoping **'''Basic: '''1D10+3E **'''Type: '''Energy **'''Pen: 10''' **'''Range: '''150M **'''RoF: '''S **'''Clip''': 40 **'''Reload: '''Full **'''Special Rules: '''Reliable, Accurate *'''Las Pistol "Reboot"''': **'''Pistol: '''1D10 + 2 **'''Type: '''Energy **'''Pen: '''0 **'''Range: '''30M **'''RoF: '''S **'''Clip''': 30 **'''Reload: '''Full **'''Special Rules: '''Reliable *'''Knife''' **'''Melee: '''1D5 **'''Type: '''Rending **'''Pen: '''2 **'''Special Rules: '''Mono *'''Staff''' **'''Melee: '''1D10 **'''Type: '''Impact **'''Pen: '''0 **'''Special Rules: '''Balanced, Primitive *'''Guard Flak Armor "Firewall" (Gains +1 armor against weapons with the Blast tag)''' **'''Head: '''4 **'''Body: '''4 **'''Right Arm: '''4 **'''Left Arm: '''4 **'''Right Leg: '''4 **'''Left Leg: '''4 '''Thrones: '''23 Traits '''Mechanicus Implants:''' *Electro Grafts - Spine Jacks and Finger probes that allow one to connect and interface with data ports and various data nets. *Electoo Inductors - These Electoos are on the back of her hands and look like complex tattoes holding prayers to the Omnisaiah, They help in channeling of Bio-electrictiy *Respirator Unit - A mask that covers the plower part of her face, is removable but the connection points are located underneath her eyes are not, gives +20% bonus to resist airborne toxins and gas weaponry *Cyber Mantle - True Flesh, this is what all implants are in one way connected to and which helps power them. *Potentia Coil - Crystal shards implanted into the spine which lets one store energy within them. *Cranial Circuitry - Makes it easier to remove parts of the brain for further implants down the line. '''Forge World Traits''': *Common Lore (Tech) & Common Lore (Machine Cult) Count as basic skills *Fit for Purpose: Trained as Tech-Priest from birth +3 Willpower *Stranger to The Cult: Estranged to the Imperial Creed, -10 penalty involving knowledge about the Imperial Creed, -5 penalty to fellowship when interacting with members of the Ecchlesiarchy in formal settings *Credo Omnisaiah: Learned in the basic tech rites - Gain Technical Knock talent '''Divination:''' *Only in death does duty end: Gain 1 wound '''Background package: Divine Light of Sollex''' *Characteristics: -5 Fellowship *Skills: Ciphers (Secret Society Sollex) (Int), Common Lore (Machine Cult) (Int), Demolition (Int), Scholastic Lore (Tactica Imperialis) (Int) *Special: Gain +10% on all Tech-use tests involving Laser or Holo Devices *Talents: Hatred (Tech Heretics), Unshakable Faith *Insanity Points: Start play with 1d5 Insanity points XP *'''Spent XP:''' 1,000 *'''Total XP:''' 1,000 Rank 1 *Intelligence (+5) 100 *Toughness (+5) 100 *Willpower (+5) 100 *Divine Light of Sollex 300 *Binary Chatter 100 * Rank 2 *Medicae 100 *Security 100 *Common Lore (Tech) +10 100 Rank 3=